Before I'm Dead
by Aya K
Summary: [Oneshoot][Yaoi][SasuNaru]Una guerra se cierne sobre Konoha y la Hokage convoca reunion.Antes de irse hace una reflexion a todos los ninjas presentes:No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy.Ahora es cosa de cada uno ponerlo en practica.


**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido. Aunque también digo que tiene muy poco (para ser yo poquísimo)

**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)

**Dedicatoria: **Bueno…se lo dedico a dos personas: a Lore (porque ella fue la culpable de que me acabase enganchando a Naruto) y a Kary (que es la siempre lee todos mis "fics", me los corrige y es un gran apoyo para seguir escribiéndolos.) Espero que os guste el final a las dos jiji.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**BEFORE I'M DEAD**

_By Aya K_

Tsunade-sama había convocado a todos los ninjas de la Aldea de Konoha en el jardín de su mansión. Había algo importante que debía decirles.

Hacia unos cuantos meses atrás que el conflicto había llegado a un punto insostenible. Las Aldeas Ocultas habían entrado unas con otras en conflicto y todos sabían que el momento que mas temían había llegado, la guerra había sido declarada.

Konoha aun tenia de aliado a la Arena pero aun así necesitarían mucha suerte y buenos ninjas para poder defender su Aldea, ya que ellos no habían querido entrar en combate pero estaban expuestos a las posibles invasiones.

La guerra llevaba poco más de dos meses y ya habían llegados hasta los limites de la Konoha, la máxima preocupación de la Hokage era la defensa de la Aldea y de sus habitantes….

-"Tras la evacuación de todos los civiles, mujeres y niños se procederá a la colocación de trampas para los invasores y se planearan las futuras estrategias y emboscadas sobre el terreno."-Tsunade miro a cada uno de los presentes deteniéndose sobre todo en los jóvenes que tenia delante. Algunos eran ninjas recién salidos de la academia.-"La última promoción de la Academia ninja se encargara de la protección de la sala médica y de esta mansión en la que se instalara el segundo hospital de campaña, ¿alguna duda?"

Todos negaron. No hacia falta preguntar nada, estaba todo claro…demasiado claro.

-"Además los nuevos Chunnins y Jounnins, deberán encargarse de la retaguardia. Al no ser que sean necesitados en el campo de batalla no entraran en las primeras filas."-dijo observando fijamente a Naruto, este tenia en ceño fruncido. Tsunade sabia que quería combatir pero Jiraya y ella habían llegado a un acuerdo: no exponer a la muerte vidas innecesarias.-"No debemos permitir que la nueva generación de ninjas mueran en un combate así. Además….no permitiré que se hagan sacrificios innecesarios."

Naruto solo asintió resignad, sabia de sobra que nadie haría cambiar de opinión a Tsunade; y menos él.

La Quinta Hokage dio por terminada la reunión explicativa. Todos estaban dispuestos en equipos y todos sabían perfectamente cual era su cometido. Antes de irse Tsunade volvió a llamarlos.

-"Los civiles partirán mañana. Hasta entonces deberíais aprovechar. No se si lo sabéis pero existe un dicho popular entre lo soldados que van a al guerra: No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy….ya que no sabes si habrá un mañana para hacerlo."- la rubia sonrió a todos los presentes y les despidió.-"Buena suerte a todos."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

El equipo siete salía del jardín de la Hokage juntos. Kakashi se había tenido que quedar hablando con los Anbu por lo que no se había ido con ellos. Los tres caminaban cabizbajos.

Era cierto que no les había tocado juntos en el mismo equipo mas que nada porque Sakura estaba en la unidad medica al lado de Shizune; Sasuke se encontraba en la unidad Anbu y Naruto tenia un puesto asignado por el propio Jiraya.

Si bien es cierto que ahora ya no eran el equipo siete que se había formado en la academia ninja, y que cada uno había cambiado; seguían viéndose con frecuencia. Era una norma no escrita en su amistad el que cada vez que uno llegaba tras una misión los tres quedaban para ir a cenar y que el recién llegado les contase como le había ido su misión.

Las misiones de Sakura eran escasas y monótonas, como ella misma las describía; las de Sasuke emocionantes e interesantes, en opinión de sus otros dos amigos; y las de Naruto…bueno, las de Naruto siempre estaban algo exageradas, pero sus historias conseguían sacar unas risas a sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, aquel día ninguno sonreía como hacían cada vez que se veían. Los tres caminaban mirando al infinito pensando en todo lo que se avecinaba y en las ultima palabras de Tsunade-sama: _"No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy….ya que no sabes si habrá un mañana para hacerlo." _

De pronto Sakura se detuvo y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo un poco mas adelante extrañados de su comportamiento.

-"Chicos, ¿Por qué no cenamos los tres juntos como siempre hacemos?"-la chica quería poner una sonrisa sincera pero tan solo pudo poner una sonrisa algo triste.-"Una ultima cena…de despedía.

Sin previo aviso la pelirosa empezó a sollozar incapaz de detener sus lágrimas. Naruto fue a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos. Nunca había podido soportar que Sakura llorase, y mucho menos en su presencia. Sasuke también se había acercado y le acariciaba el hombro a la chica para que dejase de llorar mirándola preocupado.

-"Sakura…."-el chan había desaparecido hacia años, ya no era una niña.

-"Lo siento…de veras que lo siento."-la chica intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas después de haberse apartado del abrazo de Naruto.-"Es solo que….chicos…quiero que hoy vuelva a ser como cuando teníamos trece años. Aunque sea una ultima vez en recuerdo de aquellos niños."

Los dos chicos la miraron y sonrieron. No estaba mal. Volver a pelearse, volver a picarse, volver a los viejos motes….

-"Por mi esta bien Sakura-chan"-dijo el rubio con su mejor sonrisa. Sakura solo sonrió agradecida.

-"Si no hay mas remedio…"-Sasuke volvía a ser el viejo Sasuke tan conformista y amargado.

-"Anda amargado deja de quejarte."

-"Lo haré cuando tu dejes de incordiar usuratonkachi."-una mirada de superioridad del moreno y los tres estallaron en risas. Les recordaba tantas cosas aquellas simples palabras. Por un día volverían a ser otra vez ellos.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

La madrugada los había cogido en la gran casa de Sasuke algo borrachos y riéndose sin parar. Habían estado todo el día juntos.

Habían comido juntos, Sakura había conseguido que la acompañaran a comprar ropa y entre bromas la chica había acabado mandándolos a por unas cosas al mercado antes que seguir aguantándolos.

Los chicos habían ido al mercado a comprar cosas para la cena, por su puesto no podía faltar el ramen de Naruto, aunque desde que el rubio había descubierto que Sasuke sabia hacer un ramen buenísimo siempre le daba la vara para que le hiciese ramen y no tener que comprarlo instantáneo.

Así que después de insistir, prometer que no daría mucho la vara y que lavaría los platos Naruto consiguió que Sasuke cediese y le prometiese preparar ramen para cenar. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar con Sakura el rubio estaba eufórico y la chica solo se rió cuando supo la razón mientras Sasuke ponía cara de resignación.

Lo siguiente fue decidir a donde iban a cenar. La casa de Naruto quedaba descartada, sus vecinos estaban hartos de lo escandaloso que era y sus amigos no se extrañaban; la de Sakura también estaba descartada, era tan solo un pequeño apartamento y además lo compartía con una compañera un poco quisquillosa. Así que por eliminación la casa de Sasuke fue el destino final.

En cuanto llegaron se pusieron a cocinar, hacia tiempo habían descubierto que hacerlo juntos llevaba menos tiempo y se lo pasaban bomba. Dos horas después los tres estaban llenos de comida por todas partes, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre y les dolía la barriga de tanto reírse. Decididamente ninguno cambiaria aquello por nada del mundo.

Cuando por fin terminaron de cenar aquel magnifico ramen se fueron al salón…y naruto empezó a saquear el mueble bar de Sasuke. El moreno intento apartarlo pero le fue imposible. Así es que acabaron todos algo borrachos, sobre todo los chicos, y contando anécdotas de la academia.

-"¿Y os acordáis cuando Sakura le pego a Naruto el día de la explicación después de la graduación?"-recordó en aquel instante el moreno cuando pudo recuperar un poco el aliento después de tanto reírse.-"Aun no entiendo porque os llevabais tan mal."

-"Sasuke…..tu no te acuerdas muy bien de ese día, ¿verdad?"- preguntó suavemente Sakura. El moreno la miro interrogante y luego miro a Naruto que miraba el techo como si fuese entretenido evitando su mirada.

-"Bueno…hace tanto tiempo…pero me acuerdo que le diste un buen puñetazo."-contesto extrañado el Uchiha.

-"Lo sabia."-rió la pelirosa divertida y con una mirada picara. El moreno se extraño aun más y el rubio tan solo buscaba pelusas.-"Le pegue aquel puñetazo a Naruto porque ese día fue el día del "_accidental_" beso que os disteis tú y Naruto."-sentencio la pelirosa sonriendo tras remarcar el "accidental" en la frase.

Ahora la cara de Sasuke era un poema. Se había puesto rojo casi sin poder evitarlo y Naruto….bueno Naruto miraba a cualquier cosa antes que al moreno. Sakura solo sonreía.

-"Si bueno…..ya sabes que fue porque nos empujaron Sakura-chan…son cosas que pasan….además….hace tantos años de eso que es lógico que Sasuke lo olvidase."-dijo el rubio mirando al techo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Sin embargo, Sakura frunció un poco el ceño y Sasuke lo miro algo sorprendido y no era simplemente porque Naruto hubiese dicho algo tan profundo.

-"Bueno……creo que ya va siendo hora."-dijo el rubio levantándose del suelo donde había estado sentado. Sakura le miro algo triste.-"¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo interesante?"

Ninguno de sus dos compañeros esperaba que dijese eso pero les pareció buena idea así que aceptaron, sin darse cuenta de lo que quería el rubio.

Así fue como se encontraron jugando a verdad o reto con alcohol. El que no quería decir verdad debía beber un vaso de sake y esperar su reto, sino no aceptaba debía beber otros dos vasos de sake. Conclusión: quince minutos después ninguno de los tres sabia muy bien que hacia, pero paradójicamente Sakura era la que mas cuerda estaba y ahora le tocaba a ella poner reto y a Naruto jugar.

-"A ver…. ¿Verdad o reto Naruto?"

-"Verdad."-por ahora se había librado de beber.

-"Verdad……bien….dinos que es lo que harías si siguieses el consejo que no dio antes Tsunade de hacer todo lo que podamos hoy y no dejarlo para mañana."

Naruto se quedo algo pillado con la petición y pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Sakura deseaba que dijese que haría el reto porque tenia una muy bueno preparado y Sasuke…Sasuke miraba a Naruto ¿ansioso?

-"Pues….no se…supongo que….le diría a toda la gente que quiero lo que siento por ellos y me despediría de ellos. No se….tampoco me lo he planteado mucho."

Sakura no se dio por satisfecha por aquella respuesta, Naruto se había ido por la tangente y ella lo sabia. Al parecer no estaba tan borracho.

-"Esta bien. Te la doy por valida."-dijo la pelirosa resignada. El rubio dio un salto contento.-"Bien…Sasuke…te toca."

El moren trato de enfocar bien a la pelirosa, al parecer el sake le estaba haciendo estragos aunque no muchos, solo estaba algo mareado.

-"Verdad."-contesto después de meditarlo.

-"¡Que sosos sois! Esta bien…. ¿Verdad que…. eres virgen sasuke-kun?"-Sakura sonrió al ver el efecto de la simple preguntita: Sasuke la miraba como si fuese un fantasma y Naruto acababa de escupir todo el sake que estaba bebiendo en aquellos momentos atragantándose en el proceso.

La pelirosa se acerco a Naruto para darle unas palmadas en la espalda a ver si se le pasaba mientras el rubio trataba de normalizar la respiración y procesar la información.

-"Sakura….preferiría que no me matases de un susto, ¿vale?"

-"Gomen Naruto."-se disculpo sonriente la chica.-"Bueno…que nos dices Sasuke-kun."

El moreno ya no estaba pálido sino que estaba a punto de saltar a la yugular de la chica y temblando de la rabia. Aun así consiguió contestar entre dientes: "Si, es verdad." Para después ponerse rojo como un tomate y mirar hacia otro lado.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha y Naruto….bueno Naruto lo flipo en colores (n/a: como se dice en mi pueblo jaja)

-"¿¡QUE? ¿¡Que me estas contando? ¿¡Me estas diciendo que eres virgen Sasuke?"

El moreno le encaro enfadado y aun rojo.-"Si ¿algún problema con eso? Yo por lo menos no voy tirándome todo lo que se mueve."

-"¿Qué yo que?"-el rubio ahora si que lo flipaba, pero ahora en blanco y negro (n/a: ya se que no hace gracia pero quería ponerlo.) –"No se quien te habrá dicho eso pero yo no me voy tirando a todo lo que se mueve guapo."

-"¿Seguro? Pues no es lo que andan diciendo por ahí."-dijo con rencor el moreno.-"Y gracias por el piropo, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo."

Los dos se miraban a punto de matarse y fue Sakura la que acabo la discusión cuando se puso a reír como una loca. Los dos la miraron sin entender.

-"Es que…es muy bueno…es como cuando erais pequeños….todo el día discutiendo por chorradas."-la chica casi no podía respirar de la risa, además de que se le caían las lágrimas de tanto reír.- "Además….Sasuke…no se que te contaría Ino pero aquí Naruto….no se tira todo lo que se mueve, ¿a que no naruto-kun?"-dijo la pelirosa abrazándolo por la espalda haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y mirase para el techo y que el moreno quisiese matarla con la mirada.

Sakura sonrió de lado ante la mirada del moreno y empezó a darle pequeños besos a Naruto en el cuello. El chico se dejaba hacer debido al alcohol y a que tampoco era una sensación tan mala. Hacia un año que lo había dejado con Sakura y aunque ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga echaba de menos los mimos que le daba cuando eran novios. Mimos como aquellos.

El rubio estaba ajeno a todo con los ojos cerrados apoyado sobre el hombro de su amiga que seguía besándole el cuello. Pero si hubiese abierto los ojos habría visto un duelo de miradas. Una mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke y una mirada socarrona por parte de Sakura.

Los dos matándose con la mirada y el rubio en su mundo de ensoñamientos…..hasta que Naruto termino de perder del todo la noción del lugar donde estaba y dio un gemido largo y profundo. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron a cuadros y Naruto en ese instante despertó de su ensoñación y recordó donde estaba.

El chico se puso rojo a más no poder y en un acto reflejo se puso a reír rascándose la cabeza. Sakura tardo un poco en procesar lo que había pasado antes de reírse con el.

-"No pasa nada Naruto. Es bueno saber que no me has olvidado."-reía la chica sin malicia. No obstante Sasuke no podía hacer otra cosa que estar celoso.

-"Ya bueno…es lo que tienes…nadie se puede olvidar de ti fácilmente."-el rubio lo decía por lo buena y agradable que era la chica, pero Sasuke lo entendió por otro lado y aquello le sentó como un puñetazo directo al estomago, parecía que le faltaba el aire.

Después de reírse los dos un buen rato y de que Sasuke tan solo los mirase poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa. La pelirosa se levanto del suelo tambaleándose un poco y fue hacia sus cosas.

-"¿Qué buscas Sakura-chan?"

-"Las llaves de mi casa. Yo me voy ya chicos."-Naruto puso cara de cachorrito apaleado para ver si así ella no se iba y Sasuke aunque no cambio su expresión internamente saltaba de alegría. No era que no le gustase la compañía de Sakura pero una cosa era aceptar que había sido novia de Naruto y otra bien distinta que se lo demostrase delante de él. Mas sabiendo ella que él estaba locamente enamorado del rubio de ojos azules.-"Ha sido un placer como siempre que quedamos pero yo ya no tengo fuerzas para más y si sigo así no podré llegar a casa en condiciones. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?"

La chica se agacho para darle un beso a Naruto de despedida que este intento esquivar porque estaba algo enfadado con ella y se comportaba como un niño de cinco años malcriado.

-"Vamos Naruto, no pongas esas cara. Te quedas con Sasuke."

-"Ya pero el me trata mal y tu no."-dijo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Anda deja de quejarte Naruto."-la chica consiguió darle un beso en la mejilla para luego levantarse y dirigirse a Sasuke para hacer lo mismo dejando a Naruto medio llorando en el suelo donde esta sentado.

-"Te acompaño hasta la puerta Sakura"-dijo el moreno cuando vio la intención de la chica.

Ella tan solo se encogió de hombros y le siguió despidiéndose antes de salir por la puerta del salón de Naruto que se quedo en el mismo sitio que donde estaba mirándola con ojitos tristes.

-"Ten cuidado ahora de noche, ¿vale? Y si eso cuando llegues a casa me llamas para saber que has llegado bien."

-"Tranquilízate hombre. No me van a comer. Además recuerda que soy una excelente ninja. Nadie puede conmigo."-dijo la chica riéndose.

-"Si, pero también recuerda que estas borracha."-contesto el moreno riéndose también.

-"¿Yo? ¿Borracha? ¿Por quien me tomas? No soy Naruto chaval."-exclamo haciéndose la ofendida.

Sasuke se reía de nuevo ante aquel arranque de "furia" de la chica. Ahora recordaba porque era su mejor amiga, precisamente porque le hacia reír como nadie.

Sakura termino su farsa y apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke mirándole fijamente y haciendo que este parase de reír y le mirase tan fijamente como ella.

-"Ya es hora."- una simple frase que los dos sabían de sobra que significaba. Era la hora de que Sasuke se declarase a Naruto, aunque el no las tenia todas consigo.

-"No….yo…no se de que me hablas"- intento salir del paso el chico.

-"Ya claro…. ¿Te crees que no tengo ojos en la cara? Hace poco mas de diez minutos me habrías matado sino me hubiese apartado de Naruto y eso no era por amistad, porque no querías que le hiciese daño; así que ahórrate esa disculpa."

-"¿Soy tan evidente?"

-"Para mi si. Para él no. Y sino se lo dices ahora puede que no puedas hacerlo nunca mas. Piénsalo detenidamente Sasuke."-dijo la chica con una sonrisa dulce.-"Hasta mañana."

Y dándole un beso en la mejilla dejo el moreno en la puerta viendo como iba calle abajo.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Sasuke suspiro resignado después de unos instantes viendo la figura de la pelirosa alejarse. No servia de nada preocuparse y menos intentar algo. Lo mejor seria que dejase a Naruto dormir en el cuarto de invitados y mañana le ayudase con la resaca como siempre hacia cuando se juntaban los tres y acababan así.

Tambaleándose un poco volvió hacia el salón donde había dejado a Naruto. Cuando llego lo vio aun sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra el sofá y mirando el techo. Parecía dormido así que Sasuke no se preocupo de despertarlo, después de recoger lo llevaría hasta la habitación para que descansase.

Así que sin mas se puso a recoger las botellas de sake que había esparcidas por toda la habitación. Cuando ya había terminado de recoger las botellas se dio cuenta de que le tenia que ordenar un poco el estropicio que habían hecho con la comida (habían acabado comiendo patatas fritas en el salón).

Resignado se dispuso a recoger y estaba en plena tarea cuando el rubio que se suponía que estaba durmiendo hablo con una voz ronca mirando aun hacia el techo.

-"¿Sakura ya se ha ido?"

Sasuke le miro pero como el rubio pareció no notar su mirada y seguía mirando al techo el moreno siguió con su tarea de recoger.

-"Si, se fue hace un momento. Le dije que me llamase cuando llegase a casa para saber que había llegado bien. Estaba algo borracha."

-"Bueno…todos estamos "algo" borrachos."

-"¿Qué insinúas? Yo no estoy borracho."-declaro ofendido Sasuke.

-"Si ya….claro…y si no estas borracho ¿porque llevas recogiendo del suelo cinco veces esa bolsa de patatas? Acaso no le gusta tu compañía."-pregunto socarrón mirando aun para el techo.

Sasuke enrojeció. Era verdad que habían bebido algo pero tampoco estaba tan borracho.

-"Yo al menos no estoy apoyado contra el sofá como si fuese una estatua."

-"Estaba pensando y lo único que no me distraía era el techo."

Los dos se quedaron callados durante un tiempo. Sasuke no sabia muy bien como entender aquella declaración, ¿acaso él o su casa distraían al rubio?; y Naruto pensaba que de si era verdad que había bebido bastante ya que no había podido mantener la boca cerrada.

-"Sabes…estaba pensando que quizás Tsunade-sama tiene razón."

-"¿En que exactamente tiene razón?"-pregunto el moreno mientras metía lo que quedaba por recoger en la bolsa de la basura.

-"En que hay que vivir el momento sin importar el mañana porque no sabes si habrá uno. Y menos aun pensando en las consecuencias de tus actos."

Sasuke se quedo mirando para el rubio con la bolsa de la basura aun en la mano. Realmente la Hokage tenía mucha razón en lo que había dicho, pero no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el añadido de Naruto.

-"Si no piensas en las consecuencias de lo que haces luego acabaras lamentándote usuratonkachi."

-"No me llames así baka."-replico Naruto antes de que el moreno desapareciese por la puerta en dirección a la cocina donde iba a dejar la basura.

Cuando volvió al salón se encontró a Naruto en la misma posición y con la mirada perdida aun en el techo. Suspiro molesto por la inactividad de su amigo, al menos podía haberse levantado. Iba a replicarle algo cuando el rubio empezó a hablar.

-"Sasuke…... ¿Por que siempre esperamos hasta el ultimo momento?"

-"¿A que te refieres?"-pregunto confundido el Uchiha.

-"A que los humanos estamos acostumbrados a hacer o decir lo que de verdad pensamos cuando ya no nos queda tiempo. Es como cuando un agonizante reúne a toda su familia y les dice lo que de verdad piensa de ellos. Siempre al final…cuando ya nadie puede hacerte pagar las consecuencias de tus actos."-Naruto dejo de mirar al techo y miro a Sasuke sonriendo de forma triste e irónica.-"Es irónico, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke asintió mirándolo a los ojos: -"Así es. Pero esa es la naturaleza de los humanos. Nada cambiara eso."

-"Cierto…"

-"Y ahora deberías irte a tu casa. Serio y filosofo me asustas Naruto. Lo que acabas de decir es demasiado profundo incluso para ti."

-"¡No digas eso!"-rió el rubio.-"¿Por qué todos me tomáis por un retrasado? Tengo mis momentos de lucidez, ¡eh!"

-"Si, los tienes. Aunque no lo parezca."-siguió Sasuke picándolo.-"Anda. Levántate y vete a dormir que estas bastante borracho."

-"No me vas a dejar quedarme. Mi casa esta muy lejos, ¿sabes?"-pidió Naruto mientras se levantaba no sin tambalearse.

-"¿Por qué no reconoces que en realidad si despiertas a alguno de tus vecinos te pueden echar a la calle?"

-"Eso también."-dijo el chico posando su mano tras su cabeza y riéndose.

-"Además…no tienes falta de preguntar. Ya sabes donde esta la habitación."

-"¿De verdad que no te importa?"

-"Naruto no seas tonto. Te has quedado millones de veces. Que mas me dará una vez mas."

-"No si lo decía porque igual ibas a hacer algo. Como hoy es la ultima noche antes de la batalla y eso….pues yo pensé que quizás te irías algún sitio a divertirte."

-"¿Y por que iba a hacer eso? Me lo he pasado genial con las personas a quien más quiero y que son como mi familia. ¿Qué mas quieres que haga?"-dijo sonriendo el moreno.

-"Bah…no se…pensé que quizás irías a buscar a alguien para no dormir solo. Ya sabes….."-dijo el rubio poniéndose algo rojo y haciendo que Sasuke indirectamente se pusiese también rojo al pensar en aquello.-"En fin…ya sabes que soy muy mal pensado."

-"La única persona con la que quiero estar esta noche esta justo delante de mi."

Nada mas decir aquello Sasuke que se arrepintió. El joven Uchiha dirigió su mirada a cualquier sitio menos a Naruto y se puso rojo hasta las raíces del pelo. Esperaba la reacción, seguramente exagerada, de su amigo. Y estaba preparado para todo...o casi todo.

-"Vaya……"-empezó Uzumaki algo sorprendido por la declaración.-"No pensé que sintieses algo así."-el moreno empezaba a temer la extraña reacción del rubio.-"Ahora entiendo lo que quería decirme Sakura."

-"¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?"-pregunto asustado Sasuke mirando a Naruto con miedo. Quizás la chica se lo había dicho antes que él y por eso no le pillaba tan de sopetón.

-"¡Ah! Pues nada…que un día me dijo que mas me valdría decirte lo que sentía por ti que a veces era demasiado obvio. Y además que seguro que tu lo entenderías."-explico rápidamente y con la mano de nuevo tras la nuca.

Sasuke sintió que por un momento le faltaba el aliento. Aquello no tenía coherencia alguna para el moreno.

-"No lo entiendo. ¿Qué deberías decirme que se te notaba tanto?"-realmente estaba perdido.

-"Bueno veras…."-el rubio también se puso rojo de repente sorprendiendo a Sasuke y empezó a mirar a todos lados nervioso.-"Es que…bueno…a mi tu…también me gustas Sasuke. Solo que pensaba que era algo solo unidireccional, vamos, que no sabia que a ti yo te gustaba. Es mas…pensaba que ni siquiera me verías más que como un compañero. Por eso…me ha sorprendido un poco lo que has dicho."-termino diciendo todas sus razones atropelladamente.-"Aunque quizás me he equivocado y solo lo decías porque soy tu amigo….bueno, sea como sea ya lo he dicho. Ahora esperare las consecuencias, que bien mirado he acabado como uno de esos agonizantes…ya que no se si mañana moriré yo también…así que…."

-"Por eso mismo….cierra un poco la boca, dobe."

Naruto no entendía como había sido tan rápido Sasuke, aunque quizás tuviese algo que ver que fuese miembro del Anbu; solo sabia que antes estaba a unos tres metros de él y de pronto estaba agarrando su cintura y besándole. Un beso muy tierno, muy pequeño pero que bastaba para aclarar muchas cosas.

Cuando se separaron el moreno estaba rojo por lo que acababa de hacer y el rubio sonreía ampliamente.

-"Vaya…una acción vale mas que mil palabras, ¿no?"-reía Naruto.-"Oye, una cosa…esto no será a causa del alcohol, ¿verdad?"

-"No, y la duda ofende Naruto."-respondió ofendido Sasuke.

-"¡Ah! ¡Vale! Es que lo decía porque si era por el alcohol pensaba meterte en la cama ahora mismo y darte un golpe para que durmieses sin más. Y mañana, ya con la cabeza despejada nos reiríamos de esta situación."-el moreno no entendía a que venia aquella chorrada.

-"¿Y para que querías saber si era cosa del alcohol?"

-"Bueno…es que ya que no es cosa del alcohol….a la cama si te voy a llevar….pero no precisamente a dormir…no se si me explico."-dijo sonriendo pícaro el rubio.

Sasuke lo miro fijamente. Si, realmente se explicaba de maravilla. El moreno lo miraba maravillado e intentando contener sus impulsos, sin embargo, no pudo evitar volver a besar aquellos labios que le habían quitado el sueño tantas noches, aunque bien mirado por una noche más que le quitase el sueño (esta vez no un sueño sino él), quizás la última, no pasaba nada.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Mientras en un pequeño apartamento de la villa de Konoha una chica con el auricular en la oreja sonreía.

Le acababa de saltar el contestador de la casa de Sasuke y puesto que él era el que había insistido para que ella le llamase en cuanto llegase a casa, aquello solo podía significar que estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas.

Y algo le decía a Sakura que no era precisamente limpiando.

Mañana sabia de dos chicos que tenían muchas cosas que contarle y más cuando fuese a despertarlos para desayunar juntos.

Sonriendo imaginándose la cara que pondrían camino hacia su cuarto.

-"Mañana será un día interesante."

**N. de la Autora: **Bueno…me ha costado. Me prometí a mi misma que no haría lemon, que lo dejaría en imaginación propia del lector y lo he logrado. Aunque ha costado.

Como siempre…hago fics demasiado largos por andar contando cosas que son mas bien de relleno uu lo siento, es un defecto de fabricación.

Bueno, es el primero que hago sobre esta serie y sobre esta pareja pero se lo prometí a dos amigas y bueno….salio esto.

Iba a ser mas dramático…pero últimamente ando en plan cachondeo total así que no salio el drama. Para la próxima quizás.

El título es el de una canción de los Kidney Thieves, significa "Antes de que me muera" (es mi traducción pirata uu que tampoco es muy buena que digamos) y sale en la banda sonora de la película La Reina de los Condenados. Me inspire en esa canción para sacar la idea, aunque acabo sin mucho sentido con la canción. (Por eso decía que tendría que haber puesto más drama uu)

No tengo nada más que decir…solo que si ha gustado o algo, un review siempre se agradece.

Un beso,

**Aya K**

_Terminado: 25 de Febrero de 2006_


End file.
